Isekai Quartet 2 Episode 06
Clash! Dodgeball! (激突！どっじぼーる Gekitotsu! Dojjiboru) is the sixth episode of Isekai Quartet 2. It was first broadcasted on February 18, 2020. Summary Ainz Ooal Gown and Tanya get in an argument over what they put on their chicken wings. It all started with Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov mentioning how she and Ram discovered a butcher shop that sells the best fried chicken wings. Tanya von Degurechaff interested decides to go an see for herself and invited Ainz to come. Sooner or later they come to an argument, as Tanya prefers salt and pepper, while Ainz chooses ketchup, attracting a crowd around them and Satou Kazuma and Natsuki Subaru unsuccessfully attempt to calm things down. Tanya asks Subaru what he likes to put on his wings, which he answers as mayonnaise. This only serves to fuel the argument into three directions. Erich how has been watching the debate calls Class 2 to order. Seeing that they are so passionate about this topic, Erich decides to do a survey to settle the matter. The class vote proves unless as the other groups refuse to accept it. Seeing that they are unable to decide, Erich recommends they settle it through a dodgeball game. To even out the teams, Erich gets Iwatani, Raphtalia, and Filio to participate. Outside Erich explains the rules of the game. They can use magic on the dodgeball and whoever is hit is out. Iwatan and Filio finds themselves in Team Salt, while Raphtalia is in Team Ketchup. Ivanovna and the Rufian act as the announcers for the game. The game starts with Shalltear Bloodfallen pitching the ball at Darkness, who voluntarily allows herself to be knocked out in Team Mayo. For Team Salt: Rem, Ram and Cocytus team up and pitch the ball at Team Ketchup which is countered by the teamwork of Mare Bello Fiore, Aura Bella Fiora and Matheus Johan Weiss into Team Salt, but Rhiner Neumann misses catching the ball. Erich calls foul for both teams forbidding them to use their legs to kick the ball. When Neumann picks up the ball and attempts to throw it towards Tanya, Kazuma uses Steal to take it. Aqua takes it from her teamate and directs it at Ainz, but its blocked by Albedo. Chomusuke picks the ball and they tosses it at ludicrous speeds at Subaru, but is saved by Beatrice. The ball lands in Emilia's hand who with Puck's help direct the ball at Team Salt. Iwatani uses his shield magic to counter the blow. By the afternoon, Megumin and Ainz decide to cast their magic together, which Tanya responds in turn with a defensive shield. The ball however pops, ending the game. Seeing that their argument was foolish the students make up, but then start arguing on the best topping for croquettes. Characters Introduced In Order of Appearance * Tanya von Degurechaff * Ainz Ooal Gown * Natsuki Subaru * Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov * Cocytus * Ram * Satou Kazuma * Darkness * Matheus Johan Weiss * Megumin * Aura Bella Fiora * Albedo * Demiurge * Wilibald Koenig * Rhiner Neumann * Rem * Beatrice * Erich von Rerugen * Puck * Mare Bello Fiore * Emilia * Chomusuke * Vooren Grantz * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Aqua * Naofumi Iwatani * Raphtalia * Filo * Ruffian Locations * School Play Notes * In the episode Cocytus is the only Overlord character to select salt as his favorite condiment. This puts him in direct conflict with his colleagues, causing him to feel disloyal. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Isekai Quartet Episodes